Mission
Missions are a game mechanic in Xenoblade Chronicles X. Similar to quests in Xenoblade Chronicles, missions are an easy and efficient way for the party to gain EXP, BP, credits, and items such as armor and weapons. Mission Control The missions of the BLADE members are given in the form of Missions that are displayed in a Mission Control. Looking at the Mission Control allows access to the names of the missions, the type, and the required BLADE Level displayed as stars. Once the mission is selected, the navigation can be activated in the Mission Control that displays it on your map. Then by using the Navigating Settings for mission on the right of the screen, the destination can be displayed on the map. Types of missions Story Missions Story Missions are missions related directly to the story. There are 12 Story Missions, with each corresponding to a chapter in the storyline. Each one has specific conditions that must be met in order to begin the next Story Mission. All Story Missions after Chapter 3 include the requirement that Elma and Lin be in the party (In Chapters 1-3, they are automatically accepted after the previous, and Elma and Lin are always in the party then), and certain characters cannot be in the party for certain chapters. Once begun, they cannot be abandoned, and no new Affinity Missions may be started until the Story Mission is complete. They are always accepted in the BLADE Barracks. Affinity Missions Affinity Missions feature cutscenes and fully voiced dialogue. Most unlock party members, allow Cross to learn other characters' signature arts, or are required to begin specific Story Missions. Once begun, they cannot be abandoned, and no new Story or Affinity Missions may be started until the current one is complete. Normal Missions Normal Missions are requests to solve the personal problems of the residents of New Los Angeles. These missions typically have several objectives, and can be received by talking to NPCs who have a "?" icon over their head. Basic Missions Basic Missions refer to missions accepted from the Mission Control, and are listed there on a semi-random basis. Even if all prerequisites for a Basic Mission are completed, the mission might not immediately appear on Mission Control. They are known as SimpleQuests in the Japanese version. Squad Missions Squad Missions refer to missions related the Network's Squad involving online multiplayer. These missions may be completed with other players online, or by oneself with NPC companions. These missions place the party in a closed off area and give instructions to fight several waves of enemies. Squad Missions are started at the Network Console inside the BLADE Barracks. They each have a minimum required level to participate, and a sync level that any characters (including the player) will be lowered to (temporarily) should it be exceeded. Current Squad tasks must be cleared in order to take on Squad Missions. Nemesis battles Nemesis battles are a special type of Squad Mission to fight Telethia Plume or Yggralith Zero, extremely powerful enemies with even higher stats than Tyrants. Time Attack Missions DLC Missions In the Japanese versions of Xenoblade Chronicles X, there was content not included with the initial release. The additional content was later released in downloadable content packs, but was integrated into the international release at no additional cost. There are two types of DLC Missions. DLC Affinity Missions come with the four DLC Character (Alexa, Bozé, H.B., and Yelv) packs. Each character comes with three Affinity Missions: one that must be required in order to recruit the character, and two that require the DLC character to be in the party. They function identically to normal Affinity Missions. DLC Support Missions come with the three DLC Support packs. These missions reward players based on the DLC pack they came from. One DLC pack awards EXP, BP, and Class Rank Points; another awards credits and Miranium; the third awards affinity between party members. Videos File:XCX - Quests Diary|Mission Control Category:XCX Mechanics Category:Missions